Take Me There
by Bren99
Summary: He's looking, dreaming, waiting, on everything she doesn't believe in.
1. Only Fools Believe

_I'm never getting married. You want an absolute? Well, there you go. Veronica Mars, spinster..._

She had been staring at bridal magazines for ten minutes, and she seriously thought that if she saw one more white dress, her head was actually going to explode. Veronica Mars didn't believe in marriage, and she personally thought weddings were pointless and meaningless when it was all going to end someday anyway. Still, her best friend was getting married, and she promised she'd help plan the wedding.

"Okay, seriously seeing you look at all that bridal stuff? Feels like I'm in some other universe or something," her roommate said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Do you think I could convince Mac to just elope? I think I'm actually having an allergic reaction to all these magazines."

"You know some people think marriage is a normal thing Mars."

"Yeah? You one of those folks Navarro?" She asked tilting her head and smiling.

"I don't know, if I find the right girl, anything's possible."

"Weevil Navarro, who knew there was a romantic hiding inside of you."

"Ain't got nothing to do with being romantic. It's just life V. Some of us don't freak out just thinkin' about being with someone for the rest of their lives."

"And some of us believe that marriage rarely works, so why bother."

She watched as Weevil rolled his eyes at her, and Veronica couldn't help but sigh. She was twenty-six years old, and still certain she was going to spend the rest of her life alone. She knew she was messed up, but it was better than buying in to something she knew wasn't real. What was real, was the PI business she ran with Leo D'Amato and Weevil. It was solid, it worked, and it was the one thing in her life that made her happy.

They all decided to move to San Diego six months earlier, when one of her father's friends mentioned he was retiring from his PI business in San Diego. Somehow, it just made sense, once he offered to recommend them to all his former clients. She needed out of Neptune, Weevil wanted a fresh start, and Leo and his wife saw San Diego as the perfect place to start their family.

"Why did you agree to help Mac with this whole wedding thing if your so against it?" Weevil asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"She got me with the whole best friend thing," Veronica shrugged. "And she mentioned that I kind of owe her for like, a million favors over the last few years," she added with a sigh.

Weevil let out a snort, "I knew one day all those favors you've got from people would come back to bite you."

"I'm not amused Navarro, seriously, do I look even slightly amused?" She asked glaring over at him.

"Do I look like I even slightly care?" He chuckled.

She tossed a bridal magazine at him, and he caught it just before it hit him in the head. Veronica laughed at the scowl that fell on his face. "Are you going to work on the Martin case tonight? Stella is coming in tomorrow to see what we have."

"Yeah sure, I'll see what I can do," Weevil nodded. "One more night taking shots of him and she should have everything he owns," he added with a grin.

"And this? This is why I don't believe in marriage." Veronica groaned.

"Louis Martin is a rich piece of slime V; he has nothing to do with the rest of the men in the world."

"I'm just saying, people fall in love, they get stars in their eyes so they commit to a future of forever and always. Then someone lies, or cheats or just screws up and it's over. Sorry Weevil, this girl just doesn't thing it's worth it."

"And what about the ones that do make it?" Weevil asked arching an eyebrow.

"I guess they're just the lucky ones," she shrugged. "But me? I'm not taking the chance."

* * *

Casey Gant stared at the picture on his best friend's desk and let out a long sigh. "I'm telling you dude, you've got the life."

"I have the life? I have two kids, a wife that expects me home before dark, and a dog with anger issues. Dude, you're the one with the life."

"Luke, you don't get it man, I'm tired of being single. I want what you have."

"You want a curfew?" Luke joked with a grin.

Casey chuckled at his high school friend and shook his head, "I want a family, or at least a real relationship."

"So what's the problem? You're loaded and women love you, find one and marry her," Luke laughed.

"Dude, just because you got married at the ripe ole' age of twenty doesn't mean it's that easy for everyone."

"Well there has to be at least one woman in San Diego that isn't money hungry," Luke sighed.

"Then find her for me," Casey quipped.

He watched as Luke smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Casey knew Luke doesn't understand why he envied him. Casey was the one that tripled his inheritance within two years with some pretty awesome investments. Luke on the other hand played a year of college baseball before a car wreck took out his throwing arm. Still, Luke was the one that went home to an amazing woman and two beautiful kids every night. All Casey went home to was a large empty house and a Siamese cat that hated everyone but him.

"Tell you what dude, I'll talk to Kaelyn and see if any of her friends are single right now. Maybe I can do a hook up for ya?" Luke offered. "I'll tell her to keep the whole almost billionaire thing quiet though okay?"

"I'm hardly a billionaire," Casey snorted.

"Yeah whatever," Luke laughed, "I've got a T-ball game to coach, come over tomorrow night and we'll get take out and watch the game okay?"

"Still not letting Kaelyn near the stove?"

"After she set the drapes on fire last month? Not even close!"

Casey chuckled softly and gave Luke a nod, "Tell little man I'll catch his game next week."

"Will do," Luke nodd. "And seriously man? Enjoy the single life while you can, because when it's over? It's over."

Casey couldn't help but smile at Luke's words, even thought he disagreed completely. He had always believed in love, and he knew that there was someone out there for him, someone that would be perfect for him in everyway. Finding her though? That was going to be the hard part.


	2. Sometimes We Want to Forget

_A/N: As I was writing Chapter 1 I realized I needed to change the tense because it just wasn't going to work in this story the way I had hoped... Sooo I went back to the Prolouge and redid the tense but kept everything else the same... Also, I realized after I had started that Luke's wife was named Caitlyn, and I didn't want people to assume it was Paris Hilton's Character from season one, so I did a slight name change.. Soooo very sorry for the changes, but they were minor.. No more I promise lol! _

* * *

"Hey Fennel, this is the best friend calling again. I miss your face; plan a weekend to come see me soon okay? Seriously, it's been too long."

"You're boy too good to answer his phone?" Weevil called out from the kitchen.

"Apparently he's forgotten how awesome I am," Veronica muttered walking into the kitchen. "Seriously, just because he's off in Texas playing with airplanes for a living…."

"Tell it to his voicemail," Weevil chuckled. "You got anything planned today? Or are you going to spend your weekend workin' on cases?"

"I'm actually going dress shopping with Mac today," Veronica smiled. "If I don't gouge out my eyes half way through, it should be a great day."

"Does Mac know how excited you are about today?" Weevil chuckled.

"I haven't exactly told her, but seriously, everyone knows my stance on marriage," Veronica groaned.

Weevil nodded his head, "You almost believed in marriage once…" He began.

"I almost believed in a lot of things," she spoke cutting him off. "Things change, life goes on, and you get smarter with time."

"Have you been googling quotes for your Facebook again? Seriously, that was way too quote of the day for me," Weevil muttered.

"Your attempts at humor do not amuse me," Veronica huffed. "What are your plans for the weekend? Other than working on the Wilkerson case?"

"The Wilkerson case?" Weevil frowned. "Seedy bars on the wrong side of town? V, you gotta stop typecasting me like that."

"Typecasting? Really, must you be so dramatic?" Veronica laughed. "It's your case Navarro, and with William out of town, Candy is sure to want to let her hair down tonight."

"You really think those kids are better off with him?" Weevil asked honestly grabbing a Pop-Tart out of the pantry.

"The nanny is raising those children for her," Veronica nodded. "The woman is always hopped up on pills, and as soon as William has to leave for business she's out on the town cheating with every man in sight. He seems like a decent man, but it really isn't up to us. He hired us to prove her unfit, and honestly, it really hasn't been that hard."

"Yeah, guess I'm just used to the cheatin' cases that are all about money. This one just seems different," Weevil nodded.

"No one said our job was easy," Veronica shrugged. "It's pretty awesome most of the time though," she added with a grin.

"Got that right." Weevil nodded. "Before you head out, you better look over the grocery list, or your starve next week," he spoke pointing over at the list on the kitchen table.

"Right, because I'm incapable of going to the store myself?" Veronica snorted.

"No, because you're usually too busy taking pictures with your camera to remember when we're out of food."

"Isn't that why I keep you around? To think for me when I'm too busy to do it myself?"

"Nah, you keep me here to have something to stare at," Weevil spoke with a deep voice.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's to half the rent and buy food," Veronica joked.

"Your words cut Mars."

"You're a big boy Eli, suck it up," Veronica laughed. "I better leave now if I'm going to meet Mac on time." She spoke grabbing her bag and heading toward the door.

"Don't call me E…. Whatever Mars," she heard Weevil call out as she slammed the door with a smile.

* * *

Casey stood in Luke's backyard watching as Luke's four-year-old son tossed the baseball with his mother. Casey couldn't help but smile with Cade pitched the ball like a tiny pro.

"He's your kid alright," he spoke to Luke. "I've never saw a kid his age with an arm like that."

"Yeah, I think so, but you know, he has my DNA so I'm a little bias," Luke laughed. "You should see Mia's arm, for a two year old, she has amazing accuracy," he added with a chuckle.

Casey nodded his head and looked back at the little brown eyed boy in front of him. He watched as he tossed the ball to his mother, and then ran and hugged her when she caught it. He had never had that growing up as child. He had a wonderful grandmother that taught him the important things in life, but his parents, were never really there. What he wanted someday was what he was seeing in Luke's backyard. Life wasn't about money, or big business, it was about little things, and Casey desperately longed for all those little things.

"So Kaelyn, said that she has a friend that might be perfect for you," Luke spoke. "She's a teacher at Kaelyn's school, and wants to get married soon and have like ten babies. She's even tried the whole realty show thing to find a guy."

"And she's perfect for me how?" Casey asked.

"Because dude, you want the same thing right?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's just, I'm not sure I'm looking for someone that is interviewing potential father's for her children," he sighed. "I want it to come naturally or something."

"You've gotta stop watching all those chick flicks with your cat man," Luke laughed. "Seriously, as someone that's been married for awhile now, I can tell you first hand, it's not all hearts and flowers."

"No, but it's real," Casey shrugged. "If Kaelyn has a nice, normal friend, that has never auditioned for The Bachelor or isn't like stalker crazy, send her my way."

"You know, maybe you should try out to be The Bachelor," Luke smirked. "You'd be a perfect candidate."

"Not funny," Casey spoke through a tiny laugh. "Seriously not funny."

* * *

"So my dad gave me all these dates that I'm not allowed to get married on. Seriously, he has forbid them because they are like, sacred or something."

Veronica nodded her as she walked into a small wedding boutique with Mac, listening as her friend talked about the nightmare of planning her wedding. "What dates did he forbid?"

"Any important NASCAR race that he plans to attend, any day the Chargers play, and he pretty much promised that if I set my wedding on the Super Bowl, he will not attend. The sad thing is I believe him," Mac frowned.

"Well that's because the Chargers totally have a shot the next two years," Veronica spoke with a grin. "Seriously, ask anyone."

"You're not helping calm my wedding hysteria Veronica," Mac groaned. "This is the point in the conversation where you're supposed to assure me that everything is going to work out, and I have nothing to worry about."

"Oh right," Veronica smiled. "Consider yourself assured."

"Thanks, awesome pep talk. I feel much better."

"That's what I'm here for," Veronica spoke with a cheerful tone. "Mac, your wedding is going to be fine. Just go with the whole simple theme like you wanted."

"But my mother wants something elegant, and Mark's parents agree. I don't see how I can win against all of them."

"It's your wedding," Veronica frowned. "Do what you want."

"Did I tell you my mother sent me all these images of wedding dresses she liked? They were all huge, and fluffy, and honestly, they scared me a little," Mac cringed.

"Elope! It's the safest way out," Veronica laughed.

"As much as I would love to do that, Mark is totally against it." Mac sighed.

Veronica nodded her head as they walked by a shelf that had several designer picture frames on it, one made for an engagement photo. She stopped in front of it and stared, touching the words on it with her fingertips. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh as she quickly stepped back from it and looked over at Mac. "We should go find a dress," she spoke. "That's the reason we're even here right?"

Mac gave her a knowing glance and smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Right, so are we going with white?"

"Mother has threatened my life if I don't, so I'm assuming any other color is out of the question."

"Then white it is," Veronica spoke with a tight smile. "I saw an awesome fluffy dress right over there, should make your mom totally happy."

"Great…" Mac groaned. "Show me the way."

* * *

Casey walked into his favorite coffee shop and let out a tired yawn. He had spent the day hanging out with Luke's family and was exhausted. Luke had beaten him at both golf and basketball, and his body was telling him he was out of shape. He was suddenly regretting missing the gym for the last few weeks.

His phone rang and he sighed as he answered it. "Luke man, hey. Yeah, yeah, I know you're still some sort of master athlete, whatever," he laughed into the phone. "Wait, seriously? No, I'm not going out with Kaelyn's friend. Dude, she's already told her about me? Sorry man, it's not going to happen," he groaned. "No Luke, it's not happening," he repeated. "Fine, one date, but it's going to be short and you're going to owe me, like huge. Yeah, later man," he finished clicking off his cell.

Casey rolled his eyes as he thought of ways to punish his best friend. Surely there had to be some sort of punishment that would make up for the fact that he was being forced to go on a date, that he was almost positive he was going to hate. He frowned as he made his way up the line he was in, stopping when he saw a small blonde getting her coffee in the line near his. Her short blonde hair was in a ponytail, and honestly, if he didn't know any better he would swear Veronica Mars was in front of him. He watched as she turned slightly, just enough to get a side view, and he couldn't help the smile that fell on his face.

"Veronica?" he questioned louder than he meant to, as she took her change and picked up her drink. She turned toward the sound of his voice, and when her blue eyes looked up at him, he smiled brightly. "Veronica, it is you!"

"Casey Gant, long time no see," she spoke with a tiny grin and suddenly for no reason at all, his day suddenly seemed much better.


	3. So the Past, It Is The Past

The last thing Veronica expected to be doing with the latter part of her day, was to be sitting at a coffee shop, talking to Casey Gant. Still, when he asked her to sit down and catch up, she found it hard to resist.

"So, you've really been here all this time, and I had no clue," Casey spoke taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, business is a lot better here," she nodded.

"Somehow, I just always figured you'd go all FBI on us," Casey grinned.

"Had the chance, but it wasn't for me… I like what I do, I like doing it my way," she spoke with a sigh.

"You always have."

She smiled a little at his comment and then stared back down at her drink. She remembered two Casey's. The one she had spent time with, liked even, and then the 09er jerk that was just like everyone else at Neptune. She never really figured out which one was the real Casey, or what happened after he left his Grandma's funeral. The truth was, she had always had questions about that day, but never felt it fitting to ask.

"I heard you were living here, the word on the street is that you're a pretty savvy businessman."

Casey let out a laugh, "I have my moments. I just never wanted to be the rich kid living off his inheritance, you know? I think I needed to prove myself…"

"Nothing wrong with enjoying a stress free life," Veronica shrugged.

"A lazy life, you mean," Casey laughed. "I don't want to be some sort of male Paris Hilton."

She grinned and then looked back down at her drink, "Don't think that would be possible."

"Yeah maybe," he nodded. "So, you ever talk to anyone from high school? Cliché question huh?"

"I keep in touch with all my friends," she nodded. "Mac lives here, moved here a couple years before I did and has an amazing job. Wallace of course," she smiled, "But he's out in Texas, and Weevil Navarro. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

She watched as he stared at her and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. "Yeah, I heard about your…." He began and then stopped.

"Breakup with Logan?" She answered for him with a forced smile. "Yeah, I think most people heard about it. It was a long time ago though."

"I'm sorry," he began with a frown. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It made front page news," She laughed a little, "It's okay."

"You know," Casey smiled, "One of my biggest regrets from high school, is not staying friends with you. I mean, when my grandmother died, you were there for me, and it was really awesome."

"That was a complicated time for you," Veronica nodded.

"You have no idea…" Casey spoke with a frown. "I, well, there were things, things that happened that I wanted to tell you, but, I just couldn't then…"

Veronica sat up a little, leaning forward to look at Casey, "I had a lot of questions for you too back then," she admitted.

"Yeah? Maybe I can explain then?" He asked, "It's just, I wasn't who you thought…" He began just as Veronica's phone buzzed. **_The Wilkerson case just blew up! Meet me at the office asap – Leo_**

She looked up at Casey and frowned, "I hate to do this, but this case I'm working on..…"

Casey gave her an understanding nod, "Work, I get it," he smiled. "Maybe we can get together for lunch one day? Finish this conversation?"

Veronica stared at Casey, trying to figure out what to do. She didn't do lunches with guys anymore, unless it was Weevil, or Wallace when he was actually in town. Still, she was curious about his past, about the mind control, and everything else that happened in high school. With a nervous smile she grabbed a pen from her purse and jotted her number down on a napkin. "Sure, lunch would be nice."

"Yeah? Great! Now go catch the bad guys Mars," he spoke with a tiny grin.

Veronica smiled as she gathered her things. She was looking forward to finding out the truth about what happened to Casey after he left the graveyard all those years ago. Right now though, she was ready to find out what was going on with the Wilkerson case.

* * *

Casey unlocked the door to his house and sighed as he turned the light on. He heard a loud thud as he closed the door behind him. The sound of glass breaking nearby caused him to flinch until the culprit suddenly came into view. In front of his, his Siamese cat Bella stood, staring up at him with large blue eyes and a soft purr.

"What'd you break this time Bell?" He questioned picking the cat up. She meowed softly as he walked into the living room, and saw a vase broken in the floor. "On the furniture again missy?" He laughed as the cat rubbed her face up against his. "We've talked about this…"

He had gotten Bella two years before at the local shelter. When he went in, he intended to adopt a _man's_ dog, something big, burly, and loveable, but instead, the first animal he saw was a tiny grey kitten with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. All the workers told him that the kitten spent most of her time hissing and scratching at them, and they couldn't recommend her as a good pet. Still, when he moved his hand up to touch her, she purred against it, and he was sold. The cat just seemed to take to him, just as he did her, and while she still had issues with everyone else in the world, she had always trusted him completely.

His phone rang and he gently sat Bella down as he saw Luke's name pop up. " 'Sup Luke?" He laughed into the phone.

"Someone must have had a good night…" Luke spoke.

"Interesting is more like it."

"At least your not all depressed," Luke chuckled. "Listen man, remember when we were all joking about the whole Bachelor show thing?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I vaguely remember it."

"Yeah so, funny thing, the wife thought it was a good idea," Luke spoke with a tight laugh. "So it's possible that she might have sent in one of those online applications for you."

Casey let out a groan, "Dude. Seriously."

"Yeah, but they get thousands of those things, so I seriously doubt you'll even hear from them."

"I am not going on some reality show."

"I know," Luke spoke in a low voice. "Just wanted to give you the heads up."

"Thanks, I think," Casey sighed. "Tell Kaelyn I appreciate all her help, but maybe it's best I do this whole love thing on my own."

"Yeah, might be best," Luke agreed. "So, what's up with the whole interesting night thing?"

A smile crept up on Casey's face as he sat down on his couch, "Dude, you will never believe who I ran into tonight."

"Case, you know I suck at the whole guessing thing," Luke groaned.

"Whatever, I was getting coffee and ran into Veronica Mars. Did you know she's living here now?"

"Veronica huh? Yeah, I heard she'd moved her business here."

"Dude, you knew?" Casey asked.

"Um yeah, didn't realize it was a big deal," Luke laughed. "It's not like the two of you actually spoke in high school."

"Actually, she was kinda there for me when my grandmother died," Casey sighed. "She knew about the Moon Collective was actually investigating it, but then she was all cool about everything… Then after the funeral…"

"Right." Luke spoke. "So she doesn't know anything…"

"No, wasn't like I could tell her what happened. Honestly, other than my therapist and ex-girlfriend, you and Kaelyn are the only people that know the truth."

"Yeah so, how'd she look?" Luke asked with a laugh.

"Good dude," Casey grinned. "Hot."

"Always was," Luke agreed. "You talk to her any?"

"Yeah, a little, I did get her number," Casey smirked.

"Dude, you know Veronica isn't really one of those relationship people right?" Luke asked. "From what I heard, the whole Echolls thing really screwed her up."

"We're just going to meet to catch up," Casey sighed. "Veronica's always been intense, that's no secret."

"That's cool, tell her I said hi when you see her," Luke spoke. "Listen man, it's my night to get the kids in bed, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you later man," Casey said as he clicked off his phone.

Grabbing his remote control from the coffee table he turned on his television as Bella settled in his lap. "What do you think Bella? Sports?"

The cat let out a tiny meow and Casey nodded, "I was thinking the same thing," he spoke. He would call Veronica the next day, or maybe give it a few, he wasn't sure yet. He did know he was calling, because he wanted to see the tiny blonde again, and he really hoped she wanted to see him too.

* * *

"This sucks," Veronica sighed looking at Leo and Weevil. "I can't believe this happened. How could Candy take the kids?" She questioned. "How did she even find out William was building a case against her?"

"She over heard him talking to he nanny," Leo frowned. "Apparently after he left, the nanny, Jennifer, found her packing up her son's clothes. So, she panicked and ran to call William. Candy went after her and hit her in the head with something. When she woke up Candy and both the kids were gone. Jennifer said she knew Candy had been drinking, and she was almost positive she had been taking pills too."

"Great," Veronica groaned. "So we've got a drugged up woman, on the road with those kids."

"Yeah well, the police are involved now," Weevil spoke, "But William said he trusts us more."

"So," Veronica spoke looking at her partner and assistant, "We have to find those kids."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "This is the reason we do this right? For cases like this?"

Veronica agreed with a sigh, "Guess we better get to work. I'm going to call Mac, we need her hacking skills tonight," she spoke.

"Good thinkin',' Leo nodded. "I'll go back through all the files, see what I can find."

"I'll get the coffee started," Weevil spoke up, "And Then I'll go through some of the film I've got on this chick."

"Boys," Veronica spoke. "Think maybe, we should start with a list of places she might have gone? Check the most obvious places first, before we start going through hours of film and files?"

"Maybe we got a little ahead of ourselves?" Leo asked.

"Just a little," Veronica smirked.

"Yeah well, I'm still startin' the coffee up," Weevil muttered.

* * *

Hours later Veronica and Weevil were finally walked through the door of their apartment. It was almost three in the morning, and neither of them was tired. They had successfully found Candy Wilkerson and the children had been returned to their father. They owed Mac a huge thanks for her help, but Veronica knew that it took the teamwork of all of them to put the pieces together.

"I should be tired right?" Veronica asked Weevil as she tossed her keys down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah, must be all the coffee," Weevil groaned. "Cause I'm wired."

"Could be the thrill of victory," Veronica smirked. "We found those kids before Candy Wilkerson had a chance to really do something stupid."

"Yeah, we did a good job too," Weevil nodded.

"We're a good team," Veronica agreed. "Maybe we should put Mac on the payroll," she added. "She hasn't lost her touch."

"Got that right," Weevil nodded. "So, movies and pop corn till' we fall out?" He asked.

"Change the popcorn to ice cream and you'll be a man after my own heart," Veronica laughed.

"I'll grab two bowls," Weevil nodded. "Hey, how'd the day out with Mac go anyway?"

"Sooo many wedding dresses," Veronica grimaced. "I'll have nightmares for weeks."

"She gonna put you in a pink ruffled dress with a big bow?" Weevil joked.

"That's not even something to joke about," Veronica warned. "Just the thought causes me to break out into hives."

"You're handling it well then?" Weevil chuckled.

"Obviously," Veronica spoke in a perky tone, "Ooh, I did run into someone from high school today. Remember Casey Gant?"

"I remember hating Casey Gant," Weevil nodded. "Guy was a jerk."

"Yeah, he had his moments," Veronica agreed. "He wasn't all bad thought, at least, I don't think he was."

"That the 09er in you talking Mars?" Weevil spoke gruffly.

"Yeah, because the 09ers were my best friends throughout high school don't ya know," Veronica spoke rolling her eyes. "So Casey was a jerk most of the time, I'm just saying, I saw something once.."

"Well pretty rich boys are your type.." Weevil shrugged.

"I have no type." Veronica spoke. "I saw the guy, we talked for a few, that's it."

"He still pretty?" Weevil asked crossing his arms.

"Maybe," Veronica spoke her eyes wavering from Weevil.

"He still rich?"

"He's not poor."

"Then he's still your type."

"You annoy me with your accusations and your overall smugness," Veronica grumbled. "I don't have a type, because I'm not interested in even looking for someone."

"One of these days Mars, when you're old and lonely…"

"I'll get a dog, or two," She broke in. "And I'll sit back and listen to all my married friends talk about how horrible being tied to someone is. Trust me, I'll be fine. Now, you get the ice cream and I'll find a movie," she smiled.

"Okay V," Weevil nodded. "Whatever you say."

Veronica watched as Weevil disappeared into the kitchen. She was relieved that he let things so easy. He knew her well enough to know when she wanted to avoid a subject. And relationships? That was one subject she wanted to avoid at all cost.


End file.
